The invention relates to an apparatus for supplying traffic-related information in a vehicle, the apparatus comprising a receiver for the reception of a message including a location of a traffic-related event and comprising means for receiving an actual position of the vehicle.
The invention further relates to a method for supplying traffic-related information in a vehicle, the method comprising the steps of:
sending a message including a location of a traffic-related event, PA1 in the vehicle receiving the message, and PA1 ascertaining an actual position of the vehicle. PA1 calculating an actual time and/or distance interval between the actual position of the vehicle and the location of the event, and PA1 giving an alarm when the actual time or distance interval is smaller than a predetermined minimal time and/or distance interval.
Such apparatus and method are known from the European patent application published under number EP 0 478 438 A1. The known apparatus includes a receiver for receiving a message included in the RDS-TMC (Radio Data System--Traffic Message Channel) signal concerning a problem on a certain road segment. The known apparatus determines the location of the road segment and displays that road segment on a map in a colour that is different from the other road segments. Consultation of the map, gives a user of the apparatus an overview of road segments for which a problem is reported to exist.